


Where's your holiday cheer now?

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, not really happy with this one but oh well, silly tumblr aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya really could use some company right now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's your holiday cheer now?

**Author's Note:**

> "we’re the only ones on campus who didn’t go home for christmas" au

Tatsuya wasn’t a particularly family oriented person, but Christmas was something he would  _definitely_  would like to spend at home, in his own bedroom and eating his mother’s cooking.  _Definitely_  not in the university dorms, in his too small (even  _without_  his roommate) room and with barely any company.

Actually, with no company whatsoever, as it seemed he was the only student left on the campus. Something which he realized while strolling the halls of his dorm building.

But here he was, no money for plane ticket to go back to the States, and no person to borrow from (not that he would want to. He was very mindful as not to become indebted. His financial situation was already not the best.)

Needless to say, he was a bit miserable and homesick.

Well no use in moping. Better do something productive while he was alone. Solitude could be beneficial. He decided to use the little uni buffet/cafe while it was still open for a few more day before it closed for the Christmas break.

Himuro entered the building, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and other, rich spices which reminded him of family dinners on Christmas and sighed wearily.

As predicted, the cafeteria was almost completely deserted.

Almost, as the only other person, aside from Tatsuya who just entered and the barista behind the counter, currently wiping it down, was and a tall, bulky youth, Tatsuya recognized from the campus and from one basketball game he went to. He assumed the guy was a regular player, because Christ was he  _tall_. He overheard some of his teammates referring to him as  _Murasakibara_ , but he couldn’t be sure about his first name.

Himuro nodded to the barista and ordered a cup of coffee. He really wanted to try the new cheesecake or at least have a muffin, but coffee was all he could afford at this moment. He had to save some money for meals during the winter break (probably take out), as the bookstore he worked part time was also closed down for the break.

He always enjoyed to study or read in the cafe. It was nice and cozy, unlike the little cramped room he shared with his roommate. Not to mention Kise was a very lively person, so being in his presence, for longer than a few hours was exhausting for Tatsuya.

He intended to sit by the window, in one of the comfy chairs, drink his coffee and read a bit, but somehow his body moved on his own and he found himself seated on one of the couches, opposite the giant, who was currently reading a magazine and inhaling a full tray of cupcakes, muffins, cookies and a piece of cake.

And a caramel macchiato. Woha okay Tatsuya felt his own teeth ache, and he  _liked_  sweet things.

Murasakibara spared him no mind; he munched slowly on his pastries, eyes lazily scanning the text before him, and before he knew Himuro was speaking.

"Excuse me, but isn’t this too much sugar for you?" Murasakibara stopped munching and lowered his magazine. He looked at Tatsuya with his bored gaze for a moment and then shrugged.

"Not really." He said simply and licked his fingers clean from the frosting. Himuro blinked.

"It can’t be good for your health."

"I can probably still eat more." He said and looked at the tray full of sweets. He then transferred his gaze to Himuro’s modest mug of black coffee and grimaced. Tatsuya smiled gently.

"Not a fan of coffee?" Maybe it was his homesickness talking, but he craved company. He was a social person, and despite Kise being very tiring, he  _did_  enjoy his company, as much as he could.

Murasakibara shook his head and reached for another cupcake.

The silence that then stretched was actually quite comfortable and Tatsuya opened his book, thinking that the conversation was done.

"Why are you here?" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at that.

"I mean it’s Christmas." Tatsuya put his book away and took a sip from his coffee, debating whether he should open up to his fellow student. They weren’t friends, but Tatsuya could use a friendly ear.

"I can’t go home, because I can’t afford a plane ticket." Murasakibara hummed thoughtfully.

"Sucks." Himuro chuckled.

"What about you? Shouldn’t you be at home?" He shrugged.

"I missed my train and now I don’t feel like going home." Himuro starred for a moment and then he burst out laughing.

"It’s not funny Muro-chin." Murasakibara mumbled and reached for a cookie and Tatsuya chocked.

"You know my name?" Murasakibara stuffed the whole cookie in his mouth and munched loudly, probably trying to distract Himuro from his blush.

"Kinda." He mumbled. "But it sucks to be stuck in a dorm with no money." He quickly followed and Tatsuya shook his head.

"It’s not so bad." He patted his book. "I can catch up on some reading and do some homework, without a noisy roommate."

Murasakibara blinked.

"Boooooring." Tatsuya gaped. How rude.

"Well then, what are  _you_  going to do during your break? Alone?”

Murasakibara snorted.

"It’s obvious. I’m going to visit every cafe in the neighborhood and try all their Christmas cakes."  It was such a ridiculous notion, and the boy in front of him wore such a serious expression that Tatsuya again barked out a laugh.

"That…that is oddly charming. But alone? Wouldn’t it get boring?" Murasakibara shrugged and grabbed another pastry from his tray. Himuro once again picked up his book and skimmed through it, finding the place he wanted to continue from. He managed to read about 3 pages and drank half of his coffee when he heard Murasakibara move.

"Hey Muro-chin?"

"Yes?" It was quiet for another few minutes, so Tatsuya took it as an end.

"We can go together. If you want. It does get kind of boring alone."

"Hmm. What?" It took Himuro a few seconds for his brain to catch up with what he just heard. He snapped his gaze from the book, but the only thing he saw was the empty couch, Murasakibara occupied just minutes ago. And when he looked around he saw the broad back leaving the cafeteria in a hurry.  

Once again, he was alone.

"Are you done sir? We are closing soon." The barista inquired politely at him from behind the bar.

"Huh? Oh yes. Yes, I am."

"Would you like me to pack your muffin sir?"

Tatsuya blinked.

"What muffin?"

"The one on the table in front of you." Himuro looked down. Indeed there was a muffin. A muffin which wasn’t there before. He vaguely remembered this particular muffin being on the tray among other pastries inhaled by Murasakibara. So the only logical explanation was that he left it there.

Or rather left it  _for_  Himuro.

"Sir?"

"Ah yes, please. I’ll take it to the dorm." 

Being alone at the campus wasn’t looking so dull anymore, if he had someone to share it with. 


End file.
